Making Memories
by Wraven
Summary: Bilbo was just playing with his cousins when three wolves attacked. But who knew that Bilbo would make two friendships that day that would last a life time.
1. First Meetings: Part 1

**This story was requested by a friend of mine. I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

><p>It was a nice sunny day in the shire. The wind blew through the green grass and over the rolling hills. The market was busy as usual with hobbits selling and buying what they needed or just sitting around chatting under the party tree. In Hobbitan on one of the hills was a hobbit hole that Hobbits called Bag-End home of Bungo and Belladona Baggins. Bungo was the head of the Baggins clan while Belladona was the daughter of the Thain, head of the Took clan. The baggins' were known to be highly respectable while the Tooks where known for running off on adventures. It wasn't long after Bungo and Belladona were married that they had their first child, Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo often caused trouble in the market by playing a prank or asking too many questions about the outside world. This is why Bilbo spent most of his time with his Took cousins. They would go in the old forest and pretend they were on a great adventure. It was one of these times that Bilbo made two unexpected friends.<p>

Bilbo and his cousins where playing 'The Battle of Green Fields' when out of nowhere three wolves came out from under some bushes. All of his cousins ran back to where they had built a tree house not but two months ago, but Bilbo stood in awe over such fierce creatures. The wolves started to advance toward the young hobbit before getting hit with some stones that seemed to be falling from the sky before a young human looking boy stepped out from behind a tree. This new comer was big, huge even. He wore a sleeveless tunic made of animal fur and slacks. The only weapon he carried was an axe for chopping wood. The wolves sized up the boy and charged. Without hesitating the boy swung his axe into the head of one wolf and into the neck of another while the third ran off.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked Bilbo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bilbo Baggins and your service, by the way," Bilbo said with a bow.

"Beorn the skin changer at yours master Baggins," Beorn said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Please, just call me Bilbo."

Both boys where soon laughing at stories they were telling while picking and eating berries down by a river. During one of Bilbo's tales he dropped a berry on the ground and went to pick it up when he was met with a pair of eyes. Bilbo leaped back knocking Beorn down. Beorn just laughed when a small mouse came cautiously out from the bush.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you are a bunny Bilbo," Beorn laughed.

"I'm not a bunny," Bilbo said with a scowl.

"Are you sure young one," a new voice cut in.

Turning around Beorn and Bilbo saw six men all wearing black everything from their cloaks to their boots. Each of them had a sword drawn and pointing at the two boys in front of them.

"What do you think that we should do with them boys," the obvious leader of the men said.

"I don't know we could have some sport with the human lad and sell the tot as a slave,"

"That is probably the most brilliant plan that you've come up with Gurney," the leader said and the men advanced.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. First Meetings: Part 2

**This story was requested by a friend of mine. I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

><p><em>"That is probably the most brilliant plan that you've come up with Gurney," the leader said and the men advanced.<em>

They only took a step or two when they heard whistling coming from a little ways down the path. The noise was enough of a distraction for Beorn to grab his axe and place it in Bilbo's arms before he shifted into bear form. Bilbo stood in shock as Beorn charged at the men. Swords began to fly in all directions. One of the men was able to sneak around the boy/bear to get at the smaller creature. Bilbo turned around at the snap of a twig just to be hauled up by the shoulders. Without thinking Bilbo dropped the axe on the man's foot, thankful that it was the handle and not the blade. Bilbo was dropped immediately, hitting his head hard on the ground. Bilbo's vision was blurry as he saw the man pick up the axe and raise it above his head ready to bring it down on Bilbo.

"Well, well. What's going on here?" asked a merry voice. Every one froze and looked at the person that spoke. He looked like a man, yet something seemed off about him. He wore a blue coat that went down past his knees, yellow boots, and a battered old hat with a feather in it on his head. Beorn had shifted back into a boy again at the site of this new being.

"I do think that six men against two children is a little unfair. Wouldn't you agree?" the man continued.

"This is none of your business old man." Gurney said.

"Well I think my friends have something to say about that," said the man. With a snap of his fingers some of the trees began to move some of them even lifting their roots out of the ground. One of the roots wrapped around Bilbo's attacker and dragged him into the ground. The other men fled leaving two astonished boys and a laughing man.

"Well, well. It seems to me that you are one to draw trouble strait to you," the man said helping Bilbo up of the ground. "First the wolves and now some thieves. Haha."

"Who are you and how did you know about the wolves?" Bilbo asked.

"Ah yes. I should introduce myself. Tom Bombadil, at your service," Tom said.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," Bilbo said.

"Beorn, at your service also."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you both. And as for your second question Bilbo, I was watching the whole time. I have to agree with Beorn about you being a bunny. Now, you two must be hungry. Please allow me to invite you to my house for dinner."

As they walked Tom told them about the forest and his little home while answering any questions that the boys had. They soon rounded a bend in the road that lead to the front gate of Tom's house. To the left of the path to the house there was a garden where a woman was picking some strawberries. She wore a simple green dress. Her eyes were like sapphires and her hair like spun gold.

"Ah, My sweet Goldberry. I was not expecting you to be home this early," Tom said as he greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Eww," both Bilbo and Beorn said at the same time.

"And you didn't tell me that we were having company this evening, Dear," Goldberry said putting her hands on her hips.

"These fine lads are Bilbo Baggins of the Shire and Beorn from the Ford of Carrock." Both boys bowed as they were introduced to gold berry. "I found them on my way home surrounded by a group of thieves," Tom continued.

"Well, let me prepare dinner for our guest and then I want to check them for any injuries," Goldberry huffed as she marched toward the house with her husband and guests following.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. First Meetings: Part 3

**This story was requested by a friend of mine. I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

><p><em>"Well, let me prepare dinner for our guest and then I want to check them for any injuries," Goldberry huffed as she marched toward the house with her husband and guests following.<em>

Goldberry went straight to work in the kitchen pulling some salted meat and canned vegetables off one of the shelves.

"Allow me to help you," Bilbo offered getting a chair to stand on.

"Oh no you don't you'll just try to task everything," was Goldberry's reply.

"Then allow me to make something of my own." Goldberry just rolled her eyes and continued with her baking. Bilbo quickly got the flour, salt, butter, and water that he would need to make the crust for his cobbler. He mixed the ingredients and lined a pan with the dough. Next he gathered some blackberries, raspberries, and boysenberries. He mixed some sugar and a tad of salt in with the berries and poured the mixture into the crust. After he had decorated the top with strips of the leftover crust, he put his cobbler into the oven. It wasn't long before the sweet aroma from the oven filled the air drawing Beorn into the kitchen.

"What smells so good," Beorn asked leaning against the door post.

"A berry cobbler. It didn't take me long to make it," Bilbo replied.

Soon they had all sat down and had eaten before gathering around the fireplace. Beorn started up the story telling again. He told of the legends of his people and some of the stories passed down. One of the stories that he told was about how one of his ancestors had saved and befriended a dragon. Not just any dragon, but the oldest prince.

"If I remember correctly the dragon prince's name was Rackoth. He had been captured by some hunters of some sort. My ancestor, Malhorn, had been hunting nearby when he saw what was going on. He snuck into the camp and cut Rackoth free as well as a young boy named Shiloh. They traveled for a while together before parting ways. Rackoth went back home. Shiloh I think wandered the wilds helping others and joined the rangers. And Malhorn went back to his people," Beorn said at the end of the story.

"I thought that dragons where evil," Bilbo said.

"Well, most dragons aren't evil. Mostly just the fire drakes of the north," Tom said while smoking his pipe. "Although the only dragon that is still alive now and days is Smaug. He's is or was the king of the fire drakes at one point."

"My Da told me that dragons still roam Middle-Earth disguised as people and animals. He also told me that there is one dragon that has the right to challenge Smaug for the dragon throne," Beorn explained

"Well, have I told you that I'm friends with a warg?" Bilbo asked.

"No you haven't told that one yet lad," Tom said.

"Well it was about a year or two ago during the winter. I was on my way home from Buckland when I heard a noise in the brush off to the side of the road. When I looked to see what it was I found a full grown female warg. I didn't know that wargs were dangerous so I took her home with me. I'll never forget the look on my father's face when he saw her. My mother on the other hand was delighted over it. In the weeks that followed the warg would go hunting for our dinner and we provided her with a place to live for the time being. She eventually had to leave, but I'll always count her as a friend," Bilbo said.

"How will you know that it's the same warg if you ever see her again?" asked Beorn.

"She was white with one eye a fire color and the other eye a light blue. She also had sapphire blue markings. I will know it's her if we meet again," Bilbo said.

"Well, you two have to get up early tomorrow to head home. So I suggest you both get some sleep," Tom said as he got up from his chair. "Would you like rooms or do you want to sleep out here?"

"I will sleep out here if that is ok with you," Bilbo said.

"I will stay with little bunny," Beorn said.

"Again with the bunny thing? I told you I'm not a bunny," Bilbo declared as he lied down onto the firs in front of the fire. Beorn shifted into his bear form and curled up around Bilbo.

"Good night Little Bunny," Beorn said as he closed his eyes.

"Good night Teddy," Bilbo replied as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Second meetings: Part 1

**This story was requested by a friend of mine. I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

><p><em>"Good night Teddy," Bilbo replied as he fell asleep.<em>

The next morning found Tom, Bilbo, and Beorn at cross roads. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Beorn shifted into bear form and went east. Tom went back home to be with Goldberry. And Bilbo turned back toward home. It would be thirty-one years till the next meeting, and it all started when thirteen dwarves and a wizard invaded Bilbo's home.

* * *

><p>The night before had been chaotic. The dwarves had pillaged his pantry, threw his mother's dishes around, and then sat down to talk about a suicide mission to reclaim a mountain from a dragon. And how did Bilbo fit in to all of this? Well, Gandalf had told the dwarves that he would make an excellent burglar. So now here he was with dwarves and a wizard riding a pony towards the boarders of the Shire. As they were passing through the old forest near sunset, Bilbo got an idea.<p>

"Wait!" Bilbo called to the rest of the company.

"What is it now Burglar?" Thorin asked in and annoyed voice.

"I have a suggestion. Night is coming and we need to find a place to sleep. I just happen to know someone that may be willing to let us take refuge in his home." Bilbo replied.

"Who would that be Bilbo?" asked Gandalf.

"His name is Tom Bombadil. I meet him thirty-one years ago when I was nineteen around the age of a twelve year old human."

"Well let's not waste time lead the way, Burglar." Thorin said.

Bilbo turned his pony down a path that the dwarves had missed seeing. Even though it was so long ago that Bilbo had been at Tom's house he had drawn and memorized the pathway to his house. Soon they came up to a wooden gate. Bilbo got off his pony and the rest of the company followed his lead. Going up to the door, Bilbo knocked two times.

"Just a minute!" called a familiar jolly voice from inside. Soon the door was opened and there stood Tom Bombadil. "And who are you?" He asked looking at Bilbo.

"Tom, you may not remember me, but you once saved me and a friend of mine from a group of thieves thirty-one years ago." Bilbo said adding, "Bilbo Baggins, at your service."

Tom frowned thinking about the information and the name. The hobbit in front of him seemed familiar. Where had he heard that name before? A memory of a small child with big green eyes, curly honey golden hair, and a chubby face came to mid. Tom's eyebrows shot up and he looked at the hobbit. Sure enough there were the green eyes, curly honey golden hair, and a face that (even though the hobbit had grown into) looked so familiar.

"Little Bunny?" He asked. Bilbo's face just lit up. Without warning, Tom started laughing. "I can't believe after all these years you would come and visit me. I thought that you had forgotten about me."

"We Baggins' never forget a friend." Bilbo said.

"Well, come in I'm not going to make you stand out here all night." Tom said as he opened the door all the way to let his guest in. "Sit down please. I will get something for you all to eat and then you and I have much to catch up on, Bilbo."

Bilbo nodded. This was going to be a long but pleasant night

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think. <strong>

**I don't know what the age equivalent in human years is to hobbit ages, so if it's not right just go with it. So just to clear things up, when Tom, Bilbo, and Beorn met for the first time Bilbo was nineteen, about the equivalent of a twelve year old human child, and Beorn was twelve. I figured that there would not be an age difference between skin-changers and humans. **


	5. Second Meetings: Part 2

**This story was requested by a friend of mine. I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

><p><em>"Well, come in I'm not going to make you stand out here all night." Tom said as he opened the door all the way to let his guest in. "Sit down please. I will get something for you all to eat and then you and I have much to catch up on, Bilbo."<em>

_Bilbo nodded. This was going to be a long but pleasant night._

Tom returned with three trays one full of salted pork, one full of different cheeses, and the third of different types of fruit. He set the trays down on the table and the chaos from the previous night started up again. The dwarves, except Thorin and Balin, dug into the food with as much manners as a starving wolf pack. After a while Bilbo began to feel angry at the dwarves for their lack of manners.

"What is the matter with all of you!?" Bilbo shouted above the noise. Everyone in the room quieted down. "Tom has invited us into his home out of the goodness of his heart and this is how you repay him? By doing the same thing to his dishes and food that you did to mine? I have had enough! If you don't want to be spending the night outside then I suggest that you clean up your mess!" Once he was done with his rant, Bilbo went to the sitting room where Tom was waiting for him.

"You know you didn't have to be so harsh on them. I don't care what they do with my dishes since most of them are made of wood and metal." Tom said as he sat down in his chair by the fire place. Bilbo took the opposite chair from where Tom was sitting.

"I had to be that harsh on them. We Baggins' hold manners in the highest regard. If you don't show manners than you're no better than an orc." Bilbo replied.

"Well, it has been a while since I last saw you. How have you been and what have you been up to?" asked Tom.

"Well, in the years before the Fell Winter my cousins and I played lots of pranks on the people in the market. That all changed near the end of the Fell Winter. I lost both of my parents, my father to illness and my mother to a warg. After their deaths I took up my role as head of the Baggins family. I was quite content until Gandalf showed up at my door with thirteen dwarves on a quest to reclaim a mountain."

"Ah, wizards and their meddlesome habits and I'm sorry for your loss, Bilbo."

"Thank you. I still have very fond memories of my last visit here. Especially the one where Beorn would not share the berry cobbler and ended up dropping it on the floor."

"Haha, yes, good memories indeed." Tom said chuckling. Thorin at that point entered the room.

"I'm sorry for the mess that my companions have made and I apologize for their behavior." Thorin said.

"No apology needed. If I remember correctly Bilbo and Beorn made an even bigger mess with the canned fruit all those years ago and there were only two of them." This statement had Bilbo blushing and ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Well I guess that we will just have to come up with another song to tease Bilbo with," said Bofur poking his head out from where he had been eavesdropping.

"No, no more songs about me. Is that understood?" To Bilbo's question Bofur's smile just got bigger before he ran to find the others. Bilbo leaped up from his chair and chased the dwarf tackling him in front of the rest of his companions. Tom's laughter could be heard throughout the whole house. By the time everyone had settled down and went to bed, Bofur was sporting a big bruise on his left cheek from where Bilbo had hit him after tackling him. No one ever again tried to make any more songs about the hobbit in their company unless they wanted to be limping around for two weeks, as the hobbit had threatened to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think. <strong>

**Wow! 6 reviews, 7 favorites, and 12 followers. This story even made it into one of the communities! Thanks so much. I really didn't think that this story would make it this far. So again thanks. :D**


	6. Second Meetings: Part 3

**This story was requested by a friend of mine. I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

><p><em>No one ever again tried to make any more songs about the hobbit in their company unless they wanted to be limping around for two weeks, as the hobbit had threatened to do so.<em>

The next morning was quiet as most of the dwarves were trying to avoid making Bilbo angry. They behaved themselves during breakfast, they didn't throw any of the dishes or silverware around, and didn't sing any obnoxious songs. Nori, that thief, didn't even try to steal anything.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Tom. And it was good to meet you," Thorin said as the company mounted their ponies.

"It was my pleasure Master Oakenshield," Tom replied.

"Thank you for everything, Tom," Bilbo said as the rest of the company started down the path.

"Anything for an old friend, Bilbo. Make sure you say hi to Beorn for me if you see him on your journey."

"I will. Good by old friend." And with that Bilbo left to catch up with his traveling companions.

Bilbo had not really enjoyed himself after leaving the comfort of Tom's house. It had rained for three days straight before letting up. The next thing to have occurred was three trolls and almost becoming their dinner. Then they ran into the wizard Radagast and where chased by a pack of orcs. Bilbo was relieved when they made it to Rivendell. They spent three days there before climbing up the steep, rocky slopes of the misty mountain. There they fell down a trap door and into the hands of goblins. Bilbo was separated from the dwarves after falling down into a ravine and held a game of riddles with the creature called Gollum. The dwarves had been taken to the goblin king and almost tortured. They had all made it out just fine and reunited with each other when they were attacked by Azog and his orcs. Thorin had battled with Azog and was about to have his head separated from his shoulders when Bilbo knocked down the would-be executioner. Then the eagles arrived and took them to a place called the Carrock. The name sounded familiar to Bilbo but he paid no mind to it. Now they were being chased by orcs when a loud roar split the air.

* * *

><p>Beorn had been hunting the orc trespassers. In his bear form, he watched as Azog rode away when he heard a scuffle of feet behind him. Sniffing the air, but still keeping an eye on Azog, he smelt a familiar scent from his distant past.<p>

"Bunny?" He called as his memories from Tom Bombadil's house flashed though his mind.

"Bunny!" He yelled this time and gave chase to the fleeing dwarves trying to get between Azog and his friend.

"BUNNY!" Beorn yelled even louder as he crashed through the trees and spotted the hobbit in the group of dwarves. He saw the dwarves open up the door to his house and start to close it. Beorn was able to get part of his head in the door.

"Bunny I'm so glad to see you again! It has been way too long!" Beorn shouted above the dwarves yelling 'push.' The dwarves where able to push him out of his home.

"Well that's just rude," He said. Still able to smell the orcs he settled on keeping watch the rest of the night. It was three hours before morning when Beorn entered his home and looked at all fifteen figures lying on the floor. His eyes softened and he smiled as he spotted Bilbo sleeping with his head propped up with a sack of flour.

"Good night Little Bunny," Beorn whispered before he went to get some sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think. <strong>


	7. Second Meetings: Part 4

**This story was requested by a friend of mine. I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

><p><em>His eyes softened and he smiled as he spotted Bilbo sleeping with his head propped up with a sack of flour.<em>

_"Good night Little Bunny," Beorn whispered before he went to get some sleep himself._

The next morning Bilbo woke up to the smell of fresh fruit and warm bread with honey. Getting up Bilbo walked into the dining area where the rest of the company was already eating breakfast.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked. No one had noticed Bilbo walking in.

"Oh don't get him started on his whole life story. He already broods too much he doesn't need to take any more guilt trips," Bilbo said still half asleep.

"So Little Bunny decided to get up finally?" Beorn asked with amusement.

"How many times do I have to tell everyone I am not a bunny!" Bilbo said with a pout.

"Aww, Bilbo looks almost like miniature Uncle Thorin when he pouts," Kili said from his seat beside his brother. Bilbo just glared at the young dwarf.

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, at your service," Bilbo said bowing slightly.

"I already know who you are Bilbo. You are my bunny and no one else's." There were protests from some of the dwarves at Beorn's statement.

"How in the world do you know about the whole bunny thing anyway?" Bilbo said before gasping, "Beorn?"

"Well it seems that you do remember me after all," Beorn said as a smile began to spread across his face.

"So the bear that was chasing us yesterday was you?" Bilbo asked.

"I did shout 'Bunny' before I remembered that you can't understand animal talk," Beorn replied.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, but I am glad to see you again. Oh, and Tom told me to say hi."

"So how exactly do you two know each other and Tom Bombadil?" asked Fili. "Bilbo won't tell us anything."

"Well it all started on a spring day. I was out berry hunting when I heard three wolves…" Beorn told the company everything that had happened from the wolf attack to them leaving and splitting ways at Tom's house. The company laughed at Beorn's description of himself and Bilbo breaking some of the canned fruit jars. Bilbo had been very upset saying that he was not 'a very respectful guest.' Beorn on the other hand had not cared about the broken jars and tried to get away from cleaning up his part of the mess. Bilbo had gotten irritated and had chased Beorn down and dragged him back by the ear. Bilbo then proceeded to make sure Beorn didn't run off again by holding a broom above his head.

Bilbo got up and went outside before the story ended as not to get embarrassed by any jokes that the dwarves were bound to make. He walked through Beorn's gardens and watched the oversized bees work before settling himself under a tree with his smoke pipe. It was some time later before Beorn joined him.

"I'm sorry if I upset you by telling the rest of your company about our first meeting," Beorn said.

"No, you didn't upset me one bit. I just didn't want to deal with the teasing I knew that would come afterwards."

"Dwarves are not the most sensitive of creatures."

"Oh, how true that statement is. You know the only ones that accepted me at first were Fili, Kili, Ori, and Bofur. The rest of the company only accepted me after I saved Thorin's life." Bilbo said as he blew a smoke ring into the air.

"It must have been difficult for you to travel with people that didn't trust you."

"It was, but I got used to it."

"Did you know that you were my first friend, Bilbo?" Beorn asked.

"Really?"

"Yup. I was an outcast to other skin-changers my age. I was just too different from them. That's why I was so close to the boarders of the Shire when we first met. I had actually ran away from home because of the torment I received from the other kids."

"Well I'm a bit odd myself compared to the other respectable hobbits of the Shire. I mostly take after my mother."

"Well you and I are in the same boat then. Both of us are looked down upon by our superiors." Beorn said with a chuckle.

"It makes sense why we're good friends than."

"Good friends indeed."

The rest of the day was spent packing up food supplies that would last throughout the long trek through Mirkwood. Beorn and Bilbo had collected several big baskets full of nuts and gathered several canteens of water. All too soon it was time for the company to move on. Once again the dwarves said good bye to their host leaving Bilbo behind.

"Good bye Beorn it was good to see you again."

"It was good to see you to Little Bunny." Beorn said picking Bilbo up in his big arms and cuddling him. "If you ever need anything just let me know, Bilbo, and take care of yourself."

"I will, Beorn." Bilbo said as he waved good bye and rode to catch up with the company again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think. <strong>

**Ok so I have two or three more chapters left. What I like from all of you is to give me one to a few characters from LOTR and/or The Hobbit. I will then make up a story like I did with this one. I already have one request that I will be working on. **


	8. Third Meetings: Part 1

**This story was requested by a friend of mine. I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

><p><em>"I will, Beorn." Bilbo said as he waved good bye and rode to catch up with the company again.<em>

* * *

><p>Bilbo had raced up the top of the mountain toward Raven Hill to warn Thorin about the second orc army coming from the north. Thorin had told Dwalin to get Fili and Kili when they heard drums coming from across the frozen river. All three of them looked up in horror as they saw Azog hold Fili over the ledge, stab him through the chest, and drop him onto the frozen surface below in front of Kili. Kili had started to climb the stairs in pursuit of his brother's killer as Thorin gave chase to his younger nephew. Only minutes later the orcs from the north came jumping over the wall headed straight for Bilbo. Bilbo ducked to pick up a rock barely avoiding Dwalin's swinging ax. Standing back up Bilbo threw the rock at an approaching orc then picked up another rock. He was about to throw his tenth rock when Bolg smashed the end of his weapon against Bilbo's head, knocking the hobbit unconsciousness.<p>

Bilbo felt something furry and wet nudge him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Beorn standing over him in bear form. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground into a hug by Beorn. Bilbo just hugged his friend back, when he felt drops of liquid falling on the back of his neck and shirt. Looking up Bilbo saw that Beorn was crying.

"Hey it's all right my friend," Bilbo said trying to comfort Beorn. Beorn just wined something that Bilbo translated into 'You promised that you would take care of yourself. You could have died.'

"I did keep my promise, didn't I? I'm still alive, aren't I?" Beorn just nodded.

"Now if you don't mind I have to go and find Thorin. He was fighting Azog alone."

Once Bilbo was released he ran in the direction that he had seen Thorin go in. As he rounded the bend his heart stopped. There in the snow was Thorin struggling to breath.

"Beorn!" Bilbo shouted for his friend. Beorn soon rounded the bend.

"Please take him to a healer?" Bilbo asked. Beorn nodded, picked Thorin up carefully, and started down the mountain. Bilbo wasted no time headed for where Fili had fallen on the ice. Kneeling down he first checked for breath and then for a pulse. To his shock and relief he found both even though they were very faint. Bilbo went to pick up the prince when footsteps had him looking up. Coming down the stairs was Tauriel carrying a lifeless looking Kili, Legolas, and Thranduil.

"Quickly, let me look at Kili. Prince Legolas if you would please carry Fili to the healers he may yet live. His breath and pulse are very weak but they are there," Bilbo told the three elves. Tauriel came closer so Bilbo could examine Kili. Bilbo's smile surprised the elves. Bilbo looked up and smiled even brighter at Tauriel and said, "He still lives."

Without any delays Legolas and Tauriel carried the two dwarf princes to one of the healer's tents. As Bilbo entered the dwarf camp, Beorn came up to him.

"Will Thorin live?" Bilbo asked.

"The healers said that he might since I got him here so quickly," Beorn replied. "What of you? Do you have any injuries, Bilbo?"

"No, I only have some bruises and a few scrapes, but nothing serious."

"Come you might want to be with the dwarf king and the princes if they wake." Bilbo nodded as he followed Beorn.

"What about you? Are you injured?" Bilbo asked.

"Nothing serious," Beorn said looking away from Bilbo.

"Sit on That log right there, now, Beorn," Bilbo said with a scowl. Beorn rolled his eyes but did as the hobbit said. Bilbo immediately began to search him for any injuries.

"Will you stop poking and prodding m..Ow!" Beorn yelped as Biblo touched his chest.

"Take off your shirt right now, Beorn," Bilbo said sternly.

"No."

"Take it off or I swear I will find Radagast." Beorn flinched at the wizard's name. After his first encounter with Radagast, Beorn knew not to mess with him. Beorn slowly and carefully took his shirt off to reveal a deep cut running from his right shoulder to his left side.

"Beorn why didn't you tell me you were injured?" Bilbo asked.

"I don't like medicine healing herbs. They sting almost as bad as salt does when put into wounds."

"Well, It doesn't look to bad," Bilbo sighed. "I won't go get Oin. Goodness knows what he would do if he saw this."

"Thanks Little Bunny."

"You're welcome Teddy."

"Who gave you permission to call me Teddy?" Beorn asked with a snort.

"You did when you decided to call me Little Bunny," Bilbo replied smiling.

"Good news. The healers said that the king and his heirs will live," Ori said running up to Bilbo and Beorn.

"Well then, shall we go to see your dwarves?" Beorn asked.

"Yes I think we should," Bilbo replied. The darkness had past and things were looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think. <strong>


	9. Third Meetings: Part 2

**This story was requested by a friend of mine. I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

><p><em>"Yes I think we should," Bilbo replied. The darkness had past and things were looking up.<em>

Two weeks later found Gandalf, Bilbo, and Beorn traveling westward toward the Misty Mountains. Gandalf and Bilbo stayed in Beorn's home for a night before continuing their journey. Along the way they came upon a man with his cows. The man looked up as they rode past him and called out, "Well where have your travels taken you Bilbo?"

"Tom, how nice to see you again," Bilbo said as he realized who the man was.

"It's good to see you to. I thought for sure I wouldn't see you again after you left with the dwarves," said Tom as he walked beside Bilbo leading his cows behind him.

"Well I can assure you that no one important died. Beorn told me to tell you hi for him."

"Well I might have to just go and visit him one of these days."

"You won't have to. He will be coming to the Shire this next winter. I invited him to spend the Yule holiday with me. I would like to invite you as well, Tom."

It would be my pleasure, Bilbo."

Once again Tom and Bilbo parted ways at the crossroads. The rest of the journey to the Shire was not interesting and soon Gandalf said that he had to leave Bilbo to travel the rest of the way to Hobbitan by himself. Bilbo was walking down the path that lead to his house when he saw a line of hobbits coming down the path with his possessions.

"Wait a minute. That's my mother's glory box," Bilbo said as two hobbits carrying said item walked past.

"And that's my dining chair."

"Ah, put that poof down," Bilbo said to a hobbit.

"What is going on?" He shouted to no one in particular.

"Hello Mr. Bilbo. You're not supposed to be here," said one of the hobbits bushing a cart.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked angrily.

"On the account of you being presumed dead and all," the hobbit replied.

"I am not dead. Presumed or otherwise," Biblo told the hobbit adjusting the chest that he carried before marching off towards his home. Bilbo had stopped the auction by presenting the contract that he had signed a little over a year ago.

"Who is this person you pledged your service to? This Thorin Oakenshield?" asked the auctioneer.

"He is my friend. He is a king in fact and I can have you all arrested for stealing if I so pleased," Bilbo replied and smirked when some of the hobbits dropped the items that they had just bought. Bilbo then turned and went into his empty hobbit hole.

"Well I guess I better start cleaning up this mess," Bilbo said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think. Sorry that this is shorter than some of the other chapters. I'm not sure how many people noticed the man with his cattle by the river as Gandalf and Bilbo passed by, But that's where I got the idea for this chapter. One more chapter to go then I start on my next one which will be a challenge.<strong>


	10. The Final Meeting

**This story was requested by a friend of mine. I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

><p><em>"Well I guess I better start cleaning up this mess," Bilbo said to himself.<em>

By the time that Beorn and Tom came for the holidays Bag End had been put back in order. The first evening found Bilbo telling Tom about his journey with Beorn telling his side occasionally.

"Then I marched up and told them to stop. My cousin Lobelia Sackville-Baggins asked me who I was. I told her 'You know exactly who I am. This is my home and those are my spoons thank you very much.' Oh the look on her face was priceless," Bilbo said. Tom and Beorn cracked up laughing. "Oh that also reminds me, one of the dwarves gave me something to give to each of you," Bilbo said as he pulled out two portraits of the three of them in the house.

Ori had drawn each of them individually and then combined the drawings into one. Beorn was sitting in his chair with Bilbo sitting by his legs in front of a fire listening to a tale Tom was telling siting in a chair opposite the other two. Beorn and Tom smiled at the drawings.

"Please tell the person who drew this thank you for me. I will make a frame for it to remind me of our friendship," Tom said.

"As will I. The artist even put our nicknames 'Little Bunny' and 'Teddy,' Bilbo," Beorn said.

"I will hang mine there above the fireplace mantel. Not only to remind me of our friendship, but to remind me of the memories we made," Bilbo said.

After a few days Tom and Beorn left to go home. None of them ever saw each other again. But, if you ever go and get the chance to visit one of them, ask them about the picture that hangs over the fireplace mantle. They will sit you down in a chair and tell you about the three oddest friends that middle earth had ever seen in its days back then. No matter who tells the story it always starts out the same. "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit and his name was Bilbo Baggins."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is the last chapter :( . I don't have any more to say every thing ends happily for everyone. Please tell me what you think. <strong>


End file.
